The Collar
by Lethologica86
Summary: My entry to DefinatelySpoilt's D/s Birthday Contest. Alice has wanted Master Jasper's collar for a very long time. What happens when Master Edward informs her she will have a weekend try out with Jasper to see if she is a suitable submissive for him.


**D/s Birthday Contest Entry**

**Main Pairing: Jasper & Alice**

**POV: Alice**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the D/s Birthday Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to DefinatelySpoilt profile page.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact DefinatelyStaying.**

**Contest ends March 31, 2009**

---------

**{I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer}**

_This is a graphic lemon about a D/s relationship that is not suitable for minors. If you are under the age of 18 and/or do not agree or like the D/s lifestyle this story is NOT FOR YOU._

--------

My hands shook as I held on to the document. I had practically memorized the entire 175 pages over the week, highlighting important parts and reciting to myself specific words. I will finally be alone with Master Jasper; this weekend will determine our future together. I will not fail him. I wanted to belong to him, I felt I always had.

Jasper had a reputation in our community, he proved himself from a very early age and his knowledge caused for many Masters and Mistresses to come to him for guidance with any particular problem. He would take poorly trained subs for a few weekends and bring them back with perfect postures and impeccable manners and control. He was the envy of many and since the moment I laid eyes on him I knew I wanted to be his, but I was never lucky enough.

I had been brought to the community by Rosalie, my first owner, but Rosalie was a switch and met Master Emmett. I belonged to both of them for a long time, until being released to Master Edward; I had been with him for almost a year.

Two months ago I was surprised by Edward about some visitors that would join us in one of our session, my heart nearly jumped out of chest when I heard Jasper's voice echoing in the room. I couldn't take my eyes off him the entire night; my jealousy toward Bella was painful and shameful. Even if I knew her outside of the lifestyle, she belonged to him now and there was nothing I could do about it. I watched him bind her, whip her and make her orgasm during the session and it took all my effort to beg him not to take me too. He was a beautiful Master. That night, Edward took me to dinner:

**Two Months Ago **

"_Alice, I have some news for you." Edward began after he had taken a sip from of his wine, I raised my eyes to meet his__;__ outside of his home, I could look him in the eyes__. H__e smiled. _

"_Jasper has wanted you for a very long time now" he said, the smile never leaving his mouth as I looked down at my food, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I ran the words over and over again in my head, I thought I was dreaming__. T__hose words couldn't be real, but Edward had never lied to me before. I met his eyes again and he continued "I'm also very aware of the effect he has on you." My face heated and I sighed. _

"_I'm sorry, sir__,__" I whispered. I knew I didn't have to call him sir, but thinking that perhaps I had upset him earlier that day made me feel like I owed it to him. Master Edward had been nothing short of perfect to me and I failed him by wanting to belong to someone else. _

"_Don't be sorry, Alice. We have been dealing with an arrangement for some time now." Our eyes met again, but his smile did not falter and I had known then what would be coming; I could have jumped out of my seat out of joy. _

"_I was aware Bella wanted to be my sub, but couldn't because I had already collared you. I wanted her__ as well__, but she had __too __little training and I didn't want to let go of you. Alice, you are an amazing sub __and __I couldn't just give you away to just any other Master. Jasper offered to train Bella himself__;__ if at the end of the training, he could have you." I had a smile on my face by then, more than just for the praise, but because Jasper had gone through all the trouble to have me__.__ I looked down at my hands. "He has finally finished training Bella and tonight he's informing her of the arrangement just __as__ I am informing you of it right now." I nodded without looking up "Alice, Jasper is a very good Master and I know he'll treat you well__. T__his is the only reason I have let him train Bella and why I am giving you away to him." He stopped and took one of my hands into his, stroking my knuckles with his thumb__. I__ sighed in__ relief__. "These next couple of weekends I will be going through his demands for you, __and __we'll be meeting more to arrange contracts. Soon I will have Bella on a weekend and he will have you, __and we'll __see how things will work out__.__ Okay__?" I nodded again. _

**Present**

I stood at the front door and sighed, giving it a soft couple of knocks. My entire body shook and I bit my lip nervously, for a second I thought of running; thinking that perhaps I couldn't do this, but then the door opened.

He stood graceful and elegant in only jeans and a navy blue shirt; one that accentuated his eyes and made them brighter than I have ever seen. Gasping I lowered my gaze immediately. He stood still, the door half opened. I could feel his eyes roaming over me, but I was frightened. I had made my first mistake; the contract clearly states that eye to eye contact is important and necessary to Master Jasper. But his eyes were intimidating and they did strange things to my body. I sighed and took control of myself before looking up to finally meet his eyes.

They seemed concern for a second, but then they were content and his eyes smiled along with his mouth. I shook to the core. "I'm sorry, sir." The contract also states that I should not call him Master until I wear his collar. I still belong to Master Edward; therefore I am not wearing his collar, yet.

"Alice, it's good to see you! Come on in," he said, opening the door wider for me; his southern accent barely noticeable, and I stepped inside. The place was breath taking. It was simple with wooden floors; clean and elegant with warm inviting colors. But he was walking in front of me now and I couldn't focus on anything else. He stood by the kitchen and turned to face me, our eyes meeting again, and my heart stopped. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked quietly and sweetly.

"No thank you, sir," I stammered. He smiled and walked to the immense metal fridge and took out a water bottle, and then continued down the hall. He finally stood in front of a small door next to the stairs; he opened it but stood still, gesturing for me to walk in. Once I did and went down the stairs, I was standing in his basement which had been transformed into his playroom. A fully equipped playroom; the smell of leather permeated the air and I shivered.

He placed the water bottle on a small table next to the door and stood by me, and I couldn't move. I had never been this nervous before, but he was so intimidating. "I know you're nervous, Alice," he said gently without facing me; and I continued to run my eyes over all the equipment "I'll give you about fifteen minutes to wonder around, calm down and get yourself ready. You can place your clothes on that table," he finished, pointing to the table and walked out before I could voice my thanks.

----------

I placed my folded dress on table and was now standing in position – tangled fingers, palms resting in the back of my neck, legs parted, back straight; my entire body ached in anticipation. I had wandered around the entire room; running my fingers over each machine and contraption, picturing the many things he could do to me with them. And now I stood here with my body in excruciating degrees of arousal. When I heard his footsteps on the stairs, my knees threatened to give in on me. He stopped behind me and I could feel the body heat radiating off him.

"Alice, are you ready?" he whispered behind my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. I nodded, because I had suddenly lost all ability to speak. "Do you remember your safe word?" I nodded again; the safe word was "Red".

I gasped when I felt his hand running over my back, over my buttocks, my thighs; and then moved to my front were he ran it over my breasts, my belly and placed it softly between my aching folds. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. "You have no idea how many times I've pictured you here like this, for me." The tone of his voice was raspy and malevolent and I gasped when I felt how hard he was as he pressed against me.

I tried to hold my position; keeping my head from falling back against his shoulder and my knees from buckling when he began to make circles on my aching arousal. I was embarrassingly wet for him and I knew he could feel this. I could feel him running his nose over the back of my laced fingers, the assault on my folds never easing their pressure. Soon, I was whimpering; my entire body shaking while I tried desperately not to beg.

"How long has it been since your last release, Alice?" he asked, placing the index finger of his free hand under my chin to raise my head back into position, and then continued running his palm over my body.

"Two weeks, sir," I replied between moans; my voice shaky and broken.

"It was my request to Edward not to let you cum, Alice. Did he tell you that?" he inquired and I groaned in response. My head was spinning and the meaning of his words went straight to the spot in my belly where the pressure was building.

"Please, sir." My eyes were tightly closed in concentration, my face red from the shame.

"Please what, Alice? What do you want?"

"Please, can I cum, sir?" His fingers continued and he said nothing. "Please, sir." My knees were slowly bending and my hips were bucking against his fingers; the pressure threatening to drown me. He pulled away.

"On your knees," he commanded and I was on my knees before being able to fully control my breathing.

He now stood in front of me wearing his usual leather pants; his erection obviously straining in them. I moaned wanting nothing more than to please him. In the session that Bella and Master Jasper joined us, I had to watch Bella please him this way; and if I hadn't been gagged, I would have pleaded for him. I watched as he freed his erection in between his now opened zipper and held his erection at the base. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"You want this Alice?" he asked and I nodded in response. "Look at me and tell me you want it!"

"Please, sir. Can I have your cock in my mouth?" I begged, looking up at his blue eyes that were deep with lust.

"Open your mouth for me, Alice." I did and he entered my mouth slowly, I tried to take as much of him in as I could; but I needed help. His hand pressed against the back of my head suddenly, pushing me toward him, and I relaxed my throat. He began to buck his hips and I closed my eyes in concentration. I moaned against him and he moaned in return. I was pleasing him and it thrilled me. Even after he had released my neck I continued to bob my head, running my tongue over his head; sucking harder, and taking him into my throat. I moaned when he was as far inside my mouth as I could bring him and I could feel him tense and throb, my folds were burning.

"Do you enjoy having me in your mouth?" he asked in a dark voice that seemed painful in restraint; his hand holding the back of my head again. I moaned and tried to nod, breathing carefully through my nose. Reacting to my moan, his head lolled back with a pleasured cry and his hips began to thrust. Soon I could feel him throbbing. "You swallow all of it, Alice," he demanded and a moment later, I felt the hot fluid. I swallowed without a second thought, my eyes still closed in concentration. When he released me, my jaw was sore and my throat scratchy. He walked out of sight without another word and I straightened myself into position; mourning the loss of contact.

When he came back into view he had the bottle of water with him. After taking a long sip of it, he brought it gently to my mouth and tilted it so I could drink some. The liquid cooled the burning in my throat and helped with the after taste, and he stroked my cheek while I drank some more. I nearly had to hold back tears, the care he showed. How carefully he held the bottle to my mouth, how he massaged my jaw and inspected it carefully. I stared into his eyes now without a single care, he gave me a small smile.

"You're a very good girl, Alice. I see you're finally getting comfortable with eye to eye. That pleases me very much," he said gently, rubbing my jaw some more and stroking my cheek carefully. "Stand, darlin'." He held under my elbow to help me stand and rubbed on my knees carefully before guiding me toward a large padded leather table with short metal legs and a leather saddle in the middle.

-------

I sat straddling the saddle, knees on either side; my wrists carefully bound to a hook above me, causing my upper body to stretch completely. He had bound me so carefully and explained that because it was our first session he did not want to gag me; just in case I needed to use my safe word. I did not tell him how I never wanted him to stop.

"Alice, how many times did you lose contact with my eyes since I first opened the door?" he asked and my eyes went wide in panic. I thought back at the times, but I couldn't come up with a number. He came to stand before me; and despite my kneeling position on the table, he was still taller and I looked up to meet his eyes. He began placing clamps on each of my nipples; a small silver chain connected them.

"I can't remember, sir." My voice sounded shaky and frightened.

"Four times, Alice," he spoke pulling on the silver chain.

"I'm sorry, sir," I whimpered and tried not to break his gaze again, but my eyes threaten to roll in the back of my head.

"You like that darlin'?" he asked, his southern accent thick on the last word. I moaned and then nodded.

He instructed me to lift myself off the saddle and then to sit back down after a moment. There was now something cold between my folds and it caused me to shiver. He inspected me carefully, running his palm all over my body again and walking around me.

"Edward said you had amazing control," he spoke once again from behind me. "I want to test that." There was a sudden buzzing noise and the feeling that hit me almost caused me to collapse. The object between my folds was vibrating, causing my entire body to shake and the chain holding the clamps on my nipples rattled.

The smacking noise I heard next was accompanied by a stinking on my buttocks. He didn't hesitate on the second hit, or the third and so on. I recognized the stinging immediately; it was a ridding crop. After an unrecognizable amount of time, I was shamelessly moaning and whimpering with every blow. The pain was so laced with the pleasure I couldn't separate them; but I refused to beg for release.

"You like the sting of my riding crop Alice? You like it when I do this to you?" he asked, running his palm again over the burning area of my buttocks, as I was bucking against the buzzing object.

"Yes sir! Please sir, I need more." Speaking the words was a mistake because the buzzing between my legs got stronger. I jerked myself forward and my mouth parted as I tried to regain my breath.

"You asked for more, girl and now you must take it!" He gave my ass a loud spank and I screamed; the knot in my stomach had become too much. "Straighten you back! Good girl. You're such a beautiful thing; you can't see what I see. Your body is glistering with sweat, and your ass is all red and hot for me. The noise of the chain and your little moans are making me so hard, I could sit here and watch you for hours." I whimpered as he spoke. "I've been waiting for this day for so long, I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Please, sir," I cried, meeting his eyes after feeling him standing in front of me "Please, sir. Can I cum sir?" I could feel the tears close. He reached for the chain again and pulled softly. I bucked my hips, tears escaped my eyes.

"I worked so hard to have you here. I made Bella perfect for Edward; I made sure she was absolutely perfect so he couldn't refuse her. There was just something so beautiful in your eyes, you had me captivated. I just wanted your sweet body humming from the pain and pleasure I could bring it." He pulled the chain a bit more, his tongue running under my left breast over the metal.

"Sir, please, I can't take it anymore. Sir… please… I want to be good for you… sir, I can't hold it anymore!" I screamed, tears where flowing freely. I couldn't hold it one more second and finally the buzzing stop and I collapsed. The hook was now holding all my weight as I let my entire body fall limp. "Thank you, sir" I whispered.

He held on to my face with both hands, our eyes locking once more. He then got closer and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, and my chest almost fell apart. Instead, he placed a small kiss on both my eyelids, and I sobbed softly.

"Shhhh. Alice, ask me why I didn't let you cum right now, after you had been such a good girl," he spoke softly against my cheek.

"Why didn't you… let me cum, sir? I was a good girl… for you, sir," I asked between small sobs. I didn't care, I didn't deserve the pleasure. I had misbehaved by breaking our gaze; I should have known better.

"Because, Alice; I'm a selfish Dom and I want my cock to be the one that makes you cum." I moaned despite the tears.

He brought a damp cloth and ran it over my face softly; stroking my hair, telling me I had been good, that I had pleased him. Finally I wasn't crying, but moaning against his sweet hand. He cleaned my body more and untied my hands from the hook, kissing each wrist as I shuttered. He continued to remind me of how good of a girl I was, his accent mixed with the cooing of his voice could have easily been a lullaby.

---------

My upper body was now laying on the saddle, on all fours; hands stretched forward and tied to each end of the table, and nipple clamps still in place. After he had carefully re-adjusted my position, he had brought the bottle of water to my mouth and had wiped some more sweat from my face. I noticed his chest glistening with his own perspiration.

"Are you good to continue, darlin'?'" he asked inspecting my buttocks. At his touch my hips jerked back farther toward him, and he chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He gave me a playful spank and I moaned.

He walked around me and stood in front of me, our eyes meeting. He placed his palms on both my cheeks. "Do you want my cock Alice?" he asked. The question took me by surprise. The honesty in his face and the tone of his voice seemed to indicate that I was at liberty to decline him. How could he doubt that I didn't? I wanted nothing more than to have him fill me. To have him inside of me, taking me; I wanted to be his.

"I want your cock, sir." I stared into his eyes as I spoke. A small smile swept over his mouth and I swallowed trying to contain a moan. I had never seen a man so beautiful and if I was good, I'd belong to him very soon.

I felt him walk behind me, heard the sound of the zipper and felt his weight on the padded leather of the table; the hot tip of his cock at my entrance. I whimpered and my hips bucked back once more, and he held me firmly by the waist.

"What do you want, Alice?" he whispered in my ear and something inside me snapped. This was my breaking point, I couldn't take it anymore. I rested my forehead on the saddle and sighed.

"I can't take it anymore! I need it, I want it, I want you; I've always wanted you! Please, sir, I'll do anything you want me to; I just want to be yours!" My voice sounded meek and muffled; strange even to myself and the silence that danced around the room seemed to last forever.

If my hands hadn't been bound I would have placed them over my mouth to suppress the cry that was about to escape; but instead, I felt him enter me. His thick member stretched me and filled me in an excruciatingly slow movement and my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. Once he was fully inside of me, he rested there; and even though I couldn't see him, I could feel him rest his forehead against the back of my neck.

I jerked at the sudden violent movement of his hips; the pleasure curling my toes and eliciting a groan from my throat, my eyes hitting the back of my head.

It was some erotic symphony- the sound of the rattling of my restraints, of skin against skin. The groaning of Master Jasper and the whimpers that escaped my mouth, all completed by his beautiful words: "I've dreamed about how you would feel on my cock many times before my little pet, but my imagination never gave you justice. You're so tight and warm and wet for me. I'm going to make you cum so many times, you'll forget any other cock that has been inside you."

"Please..." I pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Please may I cum, sir?" He had held my release off for so long, pushing my control to the very limit so he could break me and he had done it gracefully.

"You may," he whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear and something inside of me exploded. I saw nothing but white, my body was hit with wave after wave of a pleasure so intense it threatened to drown me.

He never stopped moving inside me and for a second I felt coherent enough to speak. I thanked him over and over for allowing me release, but before long I felt the knot in my belly becoming painful once more. My gratitude was quickly replaced with more begging.

Permission was given. Just as my walls began to spasm, he reached over and yanked at the chain that connected to the clamps on each of my nipples. The pain mutated with the pleasure causing my orgasm to double in intensity. I screamed incoherencies, curses and gratitude as he rubbed my nipples while I rode out the pleasure, his movements still with a firm rhythm.

And then the buzzing came again, he had left the vibrator earlier in its place between my legs and had now turned it on. I screamed again, almost in a sob. I felt him groan behind me, and I knew he could feel the vibrations on him as well.

"You're going to come for me one more time. You hear me Alice?" His words where spoken with clenched teeth. He was fighting to remain in control as he fucked me; the vibrations were affecting him as much as they were affecting me.

"Yes, sir."

He drove into me hard, making my entire body rock back and forth. My clit was rubbing against the vibrator adding to the feeling that was already running through me. He made me cum again, an orgasm just as intense as the two before and soon after I felt him throbbing inside me with his own release. I finally collapsed; completely spent and felt my eyes closing and the sounds of Master Jasper's soothing voice in my ear telling me how much I had pleased him, lulling me to sleep.

---------

The next morning passed slowly without a call from Master Jasper and I was soon panicking. The thought that I had perhaps displeased him almost made me ill and I had spent all morning pacing back and forth in my apartment.

After the session was over, I had awoken in a leather matt. I was still nude, but I did not feel sticky with sweat. I smiled at the thought that he had again wiped the sweat from my body. I found some Aleve and water on the table next to my clothes. I dressed and swallowed two with the cool water. I was used to intense sessions, but Master Jasper had managed to push my limits enough that I was sure I would feel sore.

I met him at the foyer; he had changed and apparently taken a shower. His hair was still wet and he smelled delightful. I smiled at the beauty that was Jasper Whitlock. There was a casual goodbye; no talk about the next day, no homework, no rules for the night. Which worried me some. That night I took a long hot shower and tossed and turned in my bed for what seemed like hours.

At two a clock my phone rang, the name on the caller id surprised me.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" She sounded sad; her tone was soft, and I thought perhaps she had received some bad news. My stomach turned.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm just a little anxious." She didn't have to explain, she hadn't received a call from Edward and she was as worried as I was. I had met Bella in the lifestyle a while back; brought in by her first owner Jacob. But things didn't seem to work out for them and she was released. We would go out for coffee on occasion, but were never really close; I hadn't heard she had been collared by Master Jasper until that day they decided to join us. Ever since that day, we had become closer friends; almost inseparable.

Before I could answer, I heard the beep of a txt message from my phone and told Bella to hold, it was Master Edward.

_Come see me at 4:00_

My heart sunk to my stomach.

--------

I arrived at 4pm at Master Edward's home, wearing his collar and feeling like something wasn't right. I was supposed to be with Master Jasper for two more days. I was supposed to have more instructions to follow this morning, but the call never came. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I knocked on the door slowly.

He was dressed casual, jeans and a gray shirt, his hair always a mess; a soft welcoming smile decorated his lips. He gestured for my entrance and closed the door behind me. He began to walk in the direction of the dining room; the silence was destroying me, and I quickly wiped a tear away before he could notice.

I was surprised by the mess of papers in the dining room, a couple of empty beers bottles and his laptop. Master Edward was very meticulous and his house was always perfect when I came over. I saw him pull out a chair for me and I sat quickly, my heart fluttering.

"Alice, you need to relax," he said gently holding my face in between his hands. Another tear ran down my eyes and I bit my lip trying to control my sobs. He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes to relax.

"Why do you think you're here?" he asked sitting in the chair in front of his laptop, but turned to faced me instead.

"I don't know, sir. I thought I was going to have two more days with Master Jasper," I spoke softly, looking down at the tangled fingers resting on my lap.

"It seems to me you're worried you've done something wrong." His voice was calm and cool and it scared me even worse than anything else. I had done something wrong; I broke eye to eye contact four times, and this was a strict rule in the contract. I could think of nothing else I had done wrong. I was sobbing again.

"I broke eye to eye contact four times, sir. I'm so sorry, sir." I tried to control my breathing. Wiping more tears away I straightened my back waiting to be instructed to receive my punishment. I deserved nothing less for failing Master Jasper; in fact, I did not even deserve to be in Master Edward's presence. I failed him too.

"I heard about that," he chuckled, my devastation quickly turning into confusion. Why was he laughing? This was no laughing matter. "Alice, relax. You're not here because you did anything wrong. Look at me." I met his gaze and his hand reached to stroke my cheek again. He smiled so sweetly I smiled with him.

"Master Jasper called me very early in the morning. He has more arrangements to the contract and he wants my collar to be removed immediately." He explained and my heart felt like it was beating for the first time, my cheeks were warm with a blush. "He was here this morning discussing some things."

He stood from his chair and walked behind me, I felt him unhooking my collar, I gasped at the sudden realization that I was free to run to him.

"You're free, Alice," he spoke against my ear and I smiled.

I wouldn't be free for very long.

---------

The entire week was torture. I didn't receive the new contract until Tuesday, after running over it a couple of times, I signed it. It was now 239 pages and I again memorized almost all of them and highlighted important details.

In page 110 in the second paragraph, it states that I am to arrive at 7:00 pm sharp on Fridays at Master Jasper's home. If for some reason one of the parties will not be able to attend the session or cannot meet at this hour, they will notify the other no less than eight hours in advance. It also states that if I am late to meet Master Jasper, I will be met with a punishment. This punishment with be based upon how late my arrival was.

I was shaking again when I knocked on Master Jasper's door at exactly 7:00pm, and he answered quickly. He wore jeans and a buttoned black shirt, his hair a mess of curls, some fell over his eyes. I met his gaze without hesitation, and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I followed him to the playroom; I undressed and stood in position while he prepared some equipment. When he came back, he instructed me to kneel and place my palms on my thighs and bow my head. I did as instructed.

"When you left here last Friday I was infuriated," he explained, walking around me. "I knew that once I had you, I could not let anybody else have you, Alice. I wanted my collar around that sweet little neck of yours and I wanted you belong to me. " He paused and I felt his face caressing the back of my neck; his hand running over the outline of my waist and over my hip. I felt him moan and my body shivered. Suddenly he brought into my view a beautiful silver necklace with a very small silver locket. He reached his other hand around me and opened it; inside it the letters _MJ_ were engraved in beautiful cursive letters, I smiled.

"Would you wear my collar, Alice?" He asked softly against my ear and I nodded quickly. I bowed my head and it was locked in place. It sent chills down my spine to finally be wearing his collar. I was finally his, after all this time of waiting and hoping and imagining. I was Master Jasper's submissive.

--------

I was brought to the center of the room, my arms and ankles bound apart. I was stretched and absolutely exposed for him. Our eyes meeting as he stood before me, a smile sweetly resting on his beautiful lips. He was so close I could feel the heat of his body and was intoxicated by his smell.

"Are you ready to begin, Alice?" he asked in a deep raspy voice laced with lust that made me groan before I could answer.

"Yes, Master," I sighed at the satisfaction of the words. Then, suddenly, his mouth crashed against mine and his fingers tangled in my hair.

This wasn't in the contract, but it didn't matter. I moaned against his lips and parted my mouth to give access to his tongue that was sweetly running over my bottom lip.

--------

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRISH!!!

**I want to thank kyla713 for being amazing and sticking with me while this one shot was driving me absolutely nuts! It was a huge challenge for me and I'm glad I did it! **

**I also want to thank DefinatelyStaying for bringing the challenge to me in the first place and for not slapping me after all the complaining I did during the process of writing it. **


End file.
